


Familiar Faces

by Geromy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cock Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geromy/pseuds/Geromy
Summary: If there's anything Gabriel loves with all of his heart, it's his favorite POV porn star, Henry Edwards. His anatomy is beyond impressive, and Gabe can only imagine what kind of life he leads off camera.





	Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

> ty dirkharley for the beta
> 
> anyway enjoy

“Next in line.”

Gabriel was abruptly pulled out of his trancelike state, eyes glazed as he stared at rows of candy bars. He noticed he’d left a large space in between him and the couple that was in front of him in line at the grocery store. Feeling embarrassed he took three large strides to the other side of the conveyor belt, settling in front of the card reader.

“How’re you today, Sir?” The cashier asked, Gabe’s groceries going through with a steady rhythm of  _ beeps _ .

The small talk was heard but not actually listened to, and Gabe answered robotically: “Good, thanks.” 

A few more beeps went through in a quicker succession as the guy counted Gabe’s cans and rang the same one through that many times.

“Missin’ Thanksgiving, huh, Pumpkin?”

He probably should be embarrassed about just how much pumpkin pie filling he was currently buying, but, what shame was there in being on a baking kick?

“Yup.” 

The rest of the transaction was quiet.  The guy told Gabe his total, asked him for a rewards card, directed him to the keypad to use his card to pay. It wasn’t until he was handed his receipt that he woke up.

“Have we met before?” Gabe asked, eyes moving between the guy’s face and the tattoo that was stamped three quarters of the way up his forearm. It was an oval, filled in with an intricate design. Looked more Polynesian in style than henna, or maybe it was aboriginal? Whatever it was, Gabriel knew he had seen it before.

“Maybe, I’ve worked here a couple months,” the cashier answered. Gabe was finally paying proper attention to him. He was clownishly tall standing in the small cashier booth, usually occupied by young 5’3” college-aged girls or old ladies. This guy had to have been mid-thirties at least. Wide shoulders, biceps straining the sleeves of his company issued polo. His name tag was crooked. The label-maker sticker stuck on it read JESSE in an ugly sans-serif font. “Haven’t really gotten to the point of recognizing customers yet. Don’t remember ya.” 

That answer wasn’t satisfying. Gabe knew that tattoo. And he would have remembered this guy ringing up his groceries, with the way he stood out like a sore thumb. 

“Is that tattoo  _ from _ something? A comic book maybe? I swear I’ve seen it before.” 

JESSE went a suspicious shade of pink before he broke out into a grin. 

“No sir, artist designed this specially for me. Got it for my little sister. ‘M sure you’ve just been here more than you realize.” 

Gabe eyes narrowed and finally, he snatched his receipt and shoved it unceremoniously in his back pocket. 

“I  _ guess. _ ” He answered, still unsatisfied. He started stalking away, but Jesse called after him.

“Have a nice day, Pumpkin.” 

Gabe could have sworn he saw him wink.  
  
  


The exchange ate at him for the rest of that evening, but by the next day, he had forgotten all about it. It wasn’t until days later that it all came rushing back to him.

He’d made a promise to himself months ago that at least once a week he’d spend a proper hour with himself, letting off steam, so to speak. In that time he’d grown fond of one actor, Henry Edwards. He was a POV actor so Gabe didn’t know anything about what he looked like, besides his dick of course. How it looked in mouths, standing upright, buried deep in a twink. But his voice was heavenly, breathy and strained, the drawl he sported just barely there in his “ _ fuck” _ s and “ _ feels so good” _ s. 

Gabe never expected himself to be into anything POV when he first resigned himself to celibacy, having spent his entire time coming up a  _ very  _ strict bottom. But he supposed he had a bit of a dick worship kink sneaking up on him, and Henry’s was beyond worth worshipping. Clean, cut, straight,  _ thick _ . 

He had his tablet set up snug on his pillow as he sat himself up on his knees and a forearm, a vibrator working him over in his ass while he clumsily rubbed himself with his free hand. His lips were wet in drool, his entire body sweaty and flush. He came earlier than he meant to, watching Henry’s cock  _ sinking _ into this slick twink’s ass, spreading him so deliciously. But as he collapsed, fumbled with the remote to turn the vibrator off (it could stay in a little bit longer, though) all he found himself with was more time to appreciate the last few minutes of this video. 

After a thorough fucking Henry pulled out, and his hand moved to work himself. The twink was waiting with his mouth open. As he finished, his other hand came into view, reaching into the blond locks in front of him.

And Gabriel paled. 

That was it. That was the tattoo. The one he recognized on that cashier. That was him. Henry was  _ Jesse _ , the damn Whole Foods cashier from west Hollywood. 

The five stages of grief hit him fast as he aggressively pushed the tablet away out of view. He couldn’t believe he not only outed himself as gay to this stranger, he’d also outed himself as an avid POV porn watcher. This guy, this guy he’d never met beyond drooling over his dick, knew more about him than  _ anyone _ Gabe could name. Eventually, though, he settled. What was done was done.

 

He’d emptied his freezer in the amount of time he put off going back to that grocery store. He knew he could go to any other one, but he’d have to face this eventually. It wasn’t going to stop eating at him if he just avoided it. The embarrassment was too much. He couldn’t even watch his videos anymore, forcing himself to choose a new actor that just _didn’t_ _cut it._

Anxiety was choking him when he walked through the automatic doors. He was on red alert as he walked by the cash registers. Part of him hoped he wasn’t here, and maybe, if he was lucky, the attempt would be enough to satisfy his guilt and he finally lay this all to rest.

But he was there. There was only one woman in his line, a grandmother with nothing but bananas who he was heavily flirting with. Gabriel was about to step in behind her, nerves swelling in his chest, until he remembered.  _ Duh- groceries. _

It was hard to focus on what he needed to pick up while his heart was thrumming in his ears. He couldn’t even read any labels, his mind wandering as he disappeared into the letters until he came back to and realized he’d read the same word three times. 

Eventually though, he had a sensibly full cart, and he made his way back to the front. Jesse had moved on to flirting with a coworker now. Short, blonde, way too young for him. He was sure friendly with women, for a gay porn star. 

He stopped when Gabriel approached though, the expression on his face going from benignly friendly to  _ annoyingly  _ smug. Guess he recognized Gabe.

“Afternoon, sir. How are you today?"

Gabe let a large pile of frozen meals fall unceremoniously onto the conveyor. 

“ _ Look _ -” he started, feeling his face heat up. “You know.  _ I _ know. I just want to make sure I have your discretion. I’m a baby boomer, I’ve got talking to your manager in my  _ blood. _ ” 

Jesse’s-  _ Henry’s, god _ \- laugh was booming as he reached to start ringing Gabe’s items through. Somehow, though, Gabe didn’t feel mocked, and he let himself smile. 

“You don’t need to worry a hair on your head, Pumpkin. Got nothin’ to gain outta that kinda blackmail. Unless you’re rich.” 

Gabriel  _ was _ rich, incidentally, but he knew a joke when he heard one. 

He was starting to relax, but as he did, his determined confidence was melting away into utter humiliation. He disappeared behind his hands eventually, chuckling breathlessly into his palms. 

“Does this happen often?” Gabe asked, finally,  _ finally  _ bringing himself to look into Jesse’s eyes. This was his face. The face and eyes and lips of the man with the most gorgeous dick on Earth. 

“Only one other time,” Jesse admitted. He was casual now as he bagged Gabe’s things, merely nodding at the machine when it was ready and slotting Gabe’s receipt away between his groceries in his bag. “He was cute about it, though. Couldn’t stop stammerin’, tried to pay me a compliment but practically yelled it at me. Closer to my age though. Feel worse for his younger brother that had to pay witness to all of it. No one needs to know the kinds of movies their siblings watch.” 

“I’m sorry,” Gabe blurted, not really sure what he was apologizing for. “I- I feel like I was maybe, objectifying you this entire time.” Entire time?  _ Great, now he knows you’re a regular watcher, idiot.  _

Jesse smiled warmly. “That’s a nice sentiment, but you don’t gotta apologize. I like my other job. Not doin’ it outta necessity or desperation or ‘cause money’s tight. Just love doin’ it.” 

Henry Edwards, closet exhibitionist? Gabe relished in the thought. 

Gabe had more he wanted to say, to ask, a little star struck now that he’d gotten comfortable with the whole situation. But as luck would have it, a mother with a toddler had come up behind him in line, and he panicked to start piling his bags back into his cart to bring to his car. 

“Sorry, I’ll get-” 

“Y’know if you wanna go grab a coffee, I’m off in 20 minutes,” Jesse said suddenly. His cheeks were just barely speckled pink between freckles, and Gabe practically froze. “I mean, if you wanna talk more. I’d like to.” 

Gabe couldn’t get a word out. He just nodded. He definitely had frozen things in these bags that needed to get home, but he wasn’t going to turn that offer down. He steered his cart back to his car and emptied it into the trunk, coming straight back to settle at Starbucks with a black coffee. His hands were desperate to fidget, and he ended up on his phone, thumbing a text message to the only person he could tell about any of this.

He was way too pleased as he chuckled into his coffee, successfully having quashed his nerves. He kept the app open for a few extra minutes just in case Jack decided he  _ had _ to have the last word. He never did though, so Gabe slipped his phone back into his pocket, and sat back comfortably to people watch.

 

Jesse arrived a few minutes later, his hair now shaggy and loose under a ball cap instead of pulled back neatly in a ponytail like it had been for work. He looked almost… Flush, taking in a deep, desperate breath as he halted to a stop in front of Gabe’s table.

“Hey. You actually stayed.” Gabe watched him pluck the hat off of his head, drag all his hair back, and put the hat back on. He wasn’t sure what that hat was supposed to  _ be. _ Longhorn skull and… Hockey sticks?

“Wasn’t going to pass up some one-on-one time with my favorite actor, now was I? What team is that?” He gestured to Jesse’s hat with the hand currently holding his drink, before pulling it back towards him and polishing it off.

“Hm? Oh.” He grinned proudly. “Red Deer Rebels. Hometown team.” 

Gabriel felt a little embarrassed that he hadn’t the foggiest idea in  _ hell _ where the fuck  _ Red Deer  _ was, so he just nodded appreciatively. Jesse gestured quickly to the counter with his thumbs, only needing two strides to get to the cash and order himself a drink. 

Gabe pretended he still had another gulp left as he hid behind his cup to take a glance at Jesse’s ass. Not that it could  _ ever _ live up to his dick. 

He landed surprisingly hard when he came back, his legs hardly fitting under the tiny coffee shop table. He immediately plucked the lid off of his drink, tonguing the whipped cream off the underside of it. 

_ Oh. _

“So, Pumpkin, you got a real name?” 

Gabe gave his head a shake as he got refocused. 

“Right, yeah. I’m Gabriel. Nice to meet you.” 

He wasn’t really expecting the hand that Jesse extended across the table, but he took it anyway. His skin was surprisingly soft. Strong hands, but still smooth to the touch. Probably needed a gentle touch with how often his hands were all over faces and dicks and asses and-  _ Fuck, _ stop thinking about it.

“Sure you already saw my name isn’t actually Henry. Sorry for living a lie.” God, now he was picking up the whipped cream  _ in _ the cup with his finger and licking it off. Was he doing this on purpose? 

“Everybody gets one,” Gabe told him. He was losing himself in the way Jesse’s mouth moved. His tongue peeking out to lap up stray cream, the way his lips  _ puckered _ around the pad of his finger. “You- uh.” 

Jesse snickered. He  _ was _ doing this on purpose.

“You said you have a sister?”

“Not biologically or nothin’. I was just a family friend. But I watched her grow up, beat up her boyfriends ‘till she could beat them up herself. Which she did, ‘till she started dating girls.” 

Gabriel smiled. “So why the tattoo for her? Did she, I mean…” He trailed off, watching Jesse’s face carefully for his reaction.

“Oh, no. But, her and her dad are still up in Vancouver, and when I moved down here… Just wanted to keep her close.” 

Least that was a better story than the girl croaking.

“How does your partner feel about your choice in movies?” Jesse asked, not a stall in his voice. He didn’t hesitate talking about his “other job” either. He must have been used to staying discrete in public. 

“Single,” he admitted, holding eye contact with the hopes of Jesse understanding without being told that it was a  _ choice _ , not circumstance. But maybe it came across more like he was trying to- 

“Even better,” Jesse replied, finally,  _ finally  _ through with his whipped cream, pressing the lid back on his drink. “No need for headphones.” 

“Don’t you think it’s more personal that way?” Gabe challenged, raising an eyebrow. 

Jesse shrugged his shoulders, cheeky behind his coffee. “Wouldn’t know, too busy making it to watch any.” 

The small talk died off as Jesse seemed to be taking some emotional break, head hanging back off his chair, eyes closed, breathing heavy. Gabe figured he could give him the break, returning to people watching with the pleasure of company. 

That is until Jesse’s head jerked back up and he looked Gabe in the eye, his own eyes narrow. “I don’t know if it’s your thing or nothin’ but. Do you think you’d want to… Y’know, see my truck?” 

Gabe didn’t miss the startle on Jesse’s face when he stood up swiftly, the unsteady feet of the table clattering as he knocked it into Jesse’s knees. 

“Yeah, I mean,” he cleared his throat, “Sure, I’d love to.” 

Jesse’s grin disappeared behind his cup as he chugged what was left of his drink. Gabe hoped to hell he couldn’t tell how flush his face was. 

 

The walk to back of the building was treacherous, with the torturous small talk and Gabe’s uncomfortable semi. Thankfully it was a secluded lot with only a couple other cars. At least they shouldn’t get interrupted. 

Jesse’s truck was huge, an obnoxious red. Looked almost brand new, or at the very least, he took damn good care of it.

“Must make one hell of a salary in your line of work,” Gabe commented. Jesse shot him a charming grin as he hit the remote on his keys, the truck beeping pleasantly as it unlocked. He opened the cab door and Gabe stepped inside, pulling himself up with the handle and sliding his way to the opposite side. Jesse followed, pulling the door shut behind him and hitting the locks.

For a back seat, it was surprisingly roomy. Gabe had one whole leg folded on the seat with plenty of foot room to spare. Jesse was mirroring the pose, and with one arm resting along the back of the seat, he plucked the cap off his head again and tossed it into the front seat. 

“I don’t normally- This isn’t really something I do. Try and keep work stuff… Strictly behind the camera.” 

Gabriel tried to ignore the way his ego swelled. “Isn’t like you can’t tap out anytime.” 

“Just, say something if I get too in character for you, promise?” 

His gaze was glued to where Jesse had left his hand rested over his thigh, fingertips dangerously close to his fly. His heartbeat was in his ears again, just like it had been when he first arrived today. None of this felt real. And something like this? Gabriel hadn’t done it in  _ years. _

“Promise.” 

A long exhale left his mouth when those teasing fingertips had turned into Jesse generously palming himself through his slacks. 

“God, when you first said you recognized my tattoo. I was worried for a couple seconds ‘till it hit me how fucking. Hot it was that you had no idea who I was but that you already loved my cock enough to watch it. C’mere.” 

Gabe’s heart jumped in his chest, but he managed to keep his face hard as he scooted closer. Jesse’s hand moved to the back of his neck, and his touch felt like fire. It was so fucking  _ hard _ to keep his gaze, knowing what his hand was doing, what it was  _ touching _ , but he managed it. 

“You like it a lot, don’t you? My dick. You watch it enough to remember it. How many times have you watched it?” 

Gabe barely recognized his own voice, “Too many to count.” 

“Yeah? How many times have you thought about sucking it? How many times have you come thinking about it fucking you?” 

“Even more than too many.” 

Jesse’s kiss was crushing and sloppy, just as desperate as Gabriel was feeling. His hands were demanding, pulling Gabe’s shirt apart so fast he’d be surprised if he hadn’t lost at least a couple buttons. 

“Are you gonna suck my cock, Pumpkin? I wanna feel your mouth.” 

“ _ Please. _ ” 

His mouth was watering watching Jesse pop open the button on his khakis and pull down his fly. It was agonizing, the anticipation. Lifting up his hips to get the pants low enough to get a strong enough grip on his boxers to drag them down. Finally though his dick was visible. And  _ God _ it was beautiful. The camera filters didn’t do it justice. Gabe licked his bottom lip watching Jesse slowly tug at himself. 

“Up to par?” He asked. He moved his arms back out of the way, and Gabriel didn’t hesitate with the invitation. He scooted himself back so he could lean all the way forward, a little self conscious of his ass being up on display as his chest went flat against the car seat.

“Jesse,” he breathed, giving up on the eye contact. “It’s better than par. Don’t act like you don’t fucking know that.” 

Jesse snickered. “I just want to hear you say it.” 

He could have said more. A  _ lot _ more. But he opted to let his actions speak for him, sinking his mouth down on Jesse’s dick with an obscene slurp. 

Despite being hard- and  _ fuck _ he was hard fast- his skin here was just as soft as his hands. Practically pillowy. He was completely waxed which left no friction between his dick and Gabriel thoroughly fucking his own throat with it. 

Jesse sounded just like he did in the films, too. His breathing was sporadic and heavy, with weak inhales and forceful exhales. He kept muttering under his breath, his drawl pouring out of his lips and directly into Gabriel’s ears like gospel. 

He took a break to catch his breath, both hands on Jesse in an instant. He wanted to feel every inch of him, remember it all. He’d been in love with this dick for  _ ages, _ and the guy attached to it was actually pretty charming, too. His thumb was carefully moving around Jesse’s head, glazing him with saliva and precome. 

“Take your time, Pumpkin,” Jesse choked between breaths. This must be why he doesn’t talk much. “I’m a professional, I can last as long as you want.” 

As nice as the idea of blowing this cock until he literally ran out of bodily fluid to wet it with sounded, the idea of feeling the come on his tongue was even nicer. He kept a hand on Jesse’s base to pump him as he started sucking him off again, moving together in a like rhythm while the other hand toyed with his balls.

Jesse’s hand on his head felt electrifying, almost as much as hearing his composed grunt melt away into shuttering whimpers. It was nothing like Gabe had heard from him before. Which could only lead him to believe that this was  _ real. _

“God, you feel good. You  _ look _ good. You’re choking yourself on my cock you love it so much.” 

The affirmative hum Gabe responded with seemed to send a jolt through Jesse, a telling hitch in his breath. 

“Where do you want it, Pumpkin? In your mouth? I sure wouldn’t mind making a mess of those tits of yours, neither.” 

He pulled off just long enough to answer: “We’ve got time for both.” 

It was like a switch going off. Jesse started coming undone, gradually, like a corset. His head fell against the window that was beginning to fog. His chest was heaving, he was practically  _ whimpering  _ and it sounded like nothing but encouragement. 

“Gabriel-  _ ah _ \- I’m gonna… I can’t-” 

Gabe pulled in a breath. Sunk, and swallowed. 

The first shot hit the back of his throat, almost burning the soreness. He pulled back, letting each additional spurt coat his mouth and tongue. When he started to sit up he let his tongue loll out of his mouth, come dripping off it and threatening to spill out of the corner of his lips. 

Despite the clear exhaustion on his face, Jesse’s gaze stayed steady, his thumb moving to wipe Gabe’s chin. He pulled his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed, hard and showy.

“You’re so pretty,” he muttered, his face flush. He must have opened the buttons on his polo at some point; Gabe could see the sweat and redness on his chest. “I really wanna fuck you, Pumpkin. You want my cock in your ass next? I want you to ride me.” 

“God yes, I’ve wanted that for so long.” His hands were on his belt in an instant, drawing a breathy laugh out of Jesse. He waved Gabe out of the way as he leaned between the front seats, popping open his center console. Clutter banged around as he rummaged through the storage, arriving with a bottle of lubricant that looked… Practically new. Bottle was still clean, barely any contents missing. Guess the guy really didn’t do this much. 

By the time Jesse sat back down Gabriel had probably, too eagerly, gotten his pants around his ankles. Jesse leaned forward to pat a hand on the center console, and Gabriel obediently leaned forward to lay over it, very carefully sitting himself on Jesse’s lap. His head was hanging low between his shoulders, his mind grasping for the last time he’d felt this embarrassed, vulnerable, excited. 

“You didn’t even hesitate. You always this prepared?” 

Gabriel managed to cover up his yelp with a long exhale as he felt the coolness of the lube on him, rolling himself back the moment he felt a finger in him. 

“My friends make fun of me for how long my showers are.” 

Jesse’s laugh made him blush, and he rode the embarrassment out to its full potential, grinding back on Jesse’s hand through one, two, three fingers. Feeling the hand leave him made his stomach flip, his heart unsure whether to sink or jump. Jesse must have been jerking himself that whole time, because as he started guiding Gabriel back by the hip, he was firmly prodding at his hole.

“There you go,” Jesse cooed, his breath just barely hitching as his head sunk in. “Sit back and relax. You’ve been wanting my cock for so long, been so patient. About time you get what you deserve, right?” 

He was thankful for the pleasant stretch in his spine when his hips finally met Jesse’s, feeling satisfyingly filled by his length. It was beyond what he had imagined, stretching him and extending to a fullness he hadn’t experienced before now. 

He started rolling back with the encouragement of Jesse’s hands on his hips. Now their exhales were in time with each other. Gabriel wanted to bury his face in his arms, bite back every moan that was bubbling up in his throat, but as Jesse’s pace picked up, he apparently had other plans.

“C’mon Pumpkin, your mouth isn’t busy no more. I wanna hear you. Tell me how good my cock feels in you. I know how much you love it.”

He surprised himself with just how fast he swallowed his pride.

“So much-  _ fuck _ \- Jesse… I love your cock so much, I’ve been imagining this for months. I wanted to taste you so fucking-  _ ah!- _ so fucking bad. And it’s so good, so much better than I imagined... “ 

His language turned to gibberish when he felt Jesse’s hand wrap around him, pumping him so rough it sent his whole body slamming back on Jesse’s dick over and over, rubbing up on that sweet spot again and again. Saliva was dripping from his mouth and puddling under him on the center console, his brain absolute mush. 

He didn’t even feel himself come, just heard Jesse’s breathless “ _ Fuck _ ” and a weak laugh, apparently struggling to catch all the spillover. He didn’t know when this orgasm had started, just that he was riding it out until the very end, his body melting, his vision white. 

“-und, Pumpkin.  _ Gabriel. _ ”

He opened his eyes. He tried to sit up on his elbows, his arms mush. He looked behind him. Jesse was looking at him expectantly, his face and arms sweaty and red. The windows were completely white now, fogged over and moist with the condensation.

“What-” 

“Turn around.” 

Jesse choked back a moan as Gabriel moved off of him, carefully turning in his limited space and lowering to his knees onto the floor of the back seat. Jesse got on his knees, too, tall on the seat to the point his head was almost sideways against the ceiling. He was jerking himself off now, the sound of it absolutely obscene. 

“Lemme come on them,” he heaved, his words melting into a steady string of “ah-  _ ah- ah!” _

His hand shot to Gabe’s head, shoving it back forcefully. His back curled on instinct, and he felt warm spunk hit his chest. Three, four, five times. It was so thick it hardly dripped, sticking place. Before Jesse could even admire his work he collapsed to the side, just barely managing to cushion his head in time to not knock himself out with the window pane. 

God, he was beautiful. Completely fucking wiped, and so damn beautiful. Gabriel couldn’t resist reaching toward him, leaning forward against the seat and carefully pushing back Jesse’s hair and tucking it behind his ear. This definitely wasn’t as sexy as he played off being on camera. But the reality was honestly… Even better.

“What next?” Jesse muttered eventually, his breathing shallow as he started dozing off. 

Gabriel felt like a teenager, pulling up his pants and collapsing on the floor of a pickup truck, out of breath and covered in come.

“How about dinner?” 

“I’ll buy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! https://twitter.com/stakesreyesd


End file.
